


Cold as Ice

by GeoFender



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, basically it is unbeta-ed, bc Sophie is still with Tyler, drabble day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: She realized she was a mistake. A fucking mistake. A mistake that hurted Kate even more.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 37





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my own story. It's unbeta-ed. Be nice, English isn't my first language.

Silk.  
  
She remembered Kate's pale skin, smooth as silk, ink-stained. And now? She caressed her back, her shoulders, her abdomen, only to find scrapes, bruises, scars of very shape and color and in various states of healing. It was felted cotton under her fingers. Silk only the covers on their bodies.   
  
« Go away. »  
  
Pronounced a feminine voice, broken.  
  
She spent the night at Kate's, touching her and tasting her as if a single moment didn't pass since the last time she held her. Her skin was different, she said to herself.   
  
But, gazing at her face, she noticed her icy gaze.  
  
She realized she didn't know Kate anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @geofenderwrites on tumblr. I may take prompts.


End file.
